


Spin the Bottle

by merlins_sister



Series: Logical Boomer [5]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_sister/pseuds/merlins_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're drunk, and they're playing spin the bottle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> An interlude in the Logical Boomer universe. For Victoria who wanted to see the return of drunken Hoshi and some vicarious smooches. Threw in a drunken Malcolm as an extra.

Those of the group still sober enough to consider what they were about to do didn't think about it for too long. T'Pol, who remained the only completely sober one of the group, found herself intrigued, if a little concerned, at Hoshi and Malcolm's insistence on playing a game called 'Spin the Bottle'. Travis had explained it was a game humans tended to play when they were teenagers, but hadn't got any further, the other's giggles distracting him from explaining any more. Seeing the whole group at various stages of inebriation was not uncommon now for T'Pol, and she found it only made them seem a little more strange than normal, but the added air of freedom that their shore leave had brought seemed to be bringing the silliness out even further. 

"I'm going first," declared Hoshi, grabbing the bottle and wobbling to a standstill in the middle of the room.

"I'm after that," said Malcolm swaying in front of her.

Hoshi shook her head vigourously. "Uh, uh. That's not how it works. I spin the bottle and kiss one of you. Whoever I kissed gets to spin the bottle, and then they kiss one of you, or maybe me. And so on. It's very simple."

"So when do I get a kiss?" demanded Malcolm.

"When the bottle points at you."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Then I'll kiss you anyway. And so will Jon."

"But Jon always kisses me."

"And that's good," Hoshi replied. "Because you're in love with him."

Malcolm raised a swaying finger. "Excellent point." 

"Are you going to put that bottle on the ground, or are you and Malcolm going to philosophise all night?" asked an amused Trip from a seat behind Hoshi.

"Patience, sweetheart," said Hoshi before stumbling back into him and collapsing into his lap. This set off an attack of giggles in the communications officer, which were quickly cut off by a kiss from Trip.

"Hey," cried Malcolm from his seat on the floor next to Jon. "Non-bottle related kisses are not allowed."

"Yeah, Ms Sato," said Travis. "Get your butt on the floor. You wanted to play this game."

Hoshi let out another giggle as she and Trip broke off their kiss, before sliding to the floor, Trip quick to move next to her.

"Okay," said Hoshi, before placing the bottle on the floor and spinning it around.

"Yes!" cried Malcolm, as the bottle stopped to face him.

"Look's like your luck's in, Malcolm" grinned Travis, as Hoshi happily leant forward and kissed Malcolm.

Malcolm grabbed the bottle happily before spinning it around. When it stopped facing Jon, Malcolm chuckled before grabbing his partner and kissing him deeply.

Jon, who was going through one of his quieter drunken phases, leant forward and spun the bottle. When it stopped, pointing to Trip, everyone could see that his brain was working through the conundrum that this probably wasn't something that a Captain should be doing, kissing his second officer, but he couldn't really remember why. Hoshi, meanwhile, decided to put her own mischievous spin on the Captain's hesitation. "Oh please," she snorted. "As if you two have never kissed."

"Yeah, Jon," Trip said, joining his love in her teasing. "I'll start to think you don't find me attractive anymore."

"I'll have everyone in this room know that I have never laid a finger on Mr Tucker," said Jon haughtily. "Or a lip for that matter." His human friends laughed at his indignation, whilst Jon swayed as he tried to move forward. After a moment he continued, "No good. Trip, come here."

"I don't know," muttered Trip jovially. "Always having to do the running." By the time Trip had reached his friend, Jon had a look on his face that said he was trying to work out whether he should kiss Trip or hit him. Trip decided to help him out and leant forward kissing him lightly on the lips. Jon looked at Trip before starting to giggle. "That was funny," he said after a few moments. 

"What I often say," said Hoshi with a grin. Trip turned to her and went for her as if to tickle her. "No... please," she squealed. As Trip leant over her he said, "You wait until later, young lady." Hoshi just giggled in reply.

Turning back to the rest of the group Trip said, "Right, my turn I believe." He spun the bottle around, it finally resting pointing at Travis.

"Well, I find you damn sexy, so no hesitation from me," said Travis, leaning forward easily so his and Trip's lips could meet. 

As they parted Trip responded, "I'm glad someone does."

"You have a nice bum," said Malcolm in response.

"Well, thank you, Malcolm," Trip smiled. "Though I think that might be too much information for Jon."

Malcolm turned to look at his partner who was trying not to scowl. "Not as nice as yours, of course," Malcolm added quickly. The scowl disappeared to be replaced by a grin.

Travis spun the bottle, which ended pointing at Hoshi. At the slight blush on his love's face, Trip said, "Now, don't tell me that *you* two have never kissed."

Hoshi looked at him before replying haughtily, "Just the once, at the Academy, and just as friends."

"We were drunk," said Travis, by way of further explanation before his lips were met by Hoshi's. "Seems to be a bit of a pattern."

Hoshi giggled another response before grabbing the bottle and spinning it again. When it stopped facing T'Pol she went to spin it again.

"Why are you moving the bottle?" T'Pol asked.

"Well, I may be drunk, but I still don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"This is just a game. I do not feel uncomfortable about it."

Hoshi looked at Trip and saw the dare in his eyes. "T'Pol says she's okay with it," he said.

Hoshi smiled uncertainly. "Well, if you're sure."

She leant forward and pressed her lips on the Vulcan's. And stayed there for a few moments. And then pulled herself closer so their bodies came in tighter. The two women's mouths opened slightly. Wide enough for a slight sigh to pass Hoshi's lips, as the kiss deepened.

When she pulled back she slowly became aware of a silence from the rest of the group. Travis was the first to speak.

"Well, it's been a fun evening but I think we'd better get back to our room." He got up and held out his hand for T'Pol. As he pulled her to her feet, she said, "I did not realise the game was over."

"I think it is for us," replied Travis, starting to lead her to the door.

"Have I upset you by kissing Hoshi?" T'Pol asked, obviously confused by the turn of events.

"No, you haven't upset me," Travis reassured her. He hesitated. "I'll explain when we get back to our room." And with a wave from Travis, the couple left the room.

Hoshi meanwhile had lain back into her love's arms. 

"You are looking way too pleased with yourself," he said, looking down at her. Her smile spread, going even further as he tenderly brushed his hand across her belly. "I may have to do something about that," he breathed as he leant in to kiss her deeply. Hoshi arched her body up, hungrily responding to his kiss.

"Hey!" exclaimed Jon. "If you're going to start any of that, you can go to your own room."

Trip and Hoshi broke off their kiss, though by the way they kept their gaze on each other it wasn't clear whether it was in response to Jon's order or not. Scrambling to their feet, they then wrapped their arms around each other, and with a 'Goodnight' to their companions, disappeared out of the door.

Malcolm watched them go, cradling the bottle from the floor in his arms. "Wait!" he called after them. "I demand more kisses!"

Jon, who had now managed to work out how to move, leant forward and took the bottle out of Malcolm's arms. "I think that can be arranged," he said huskily, before leaning over his love and with his kiss lowering him to the floor.


End file.
